JustInTime
by ACrackOfLightning
Summary: This is what happens when I am sick at home by myself for a few days. An the there is no typo in the title.  This story contains swearing, Mpreg, and lots of cuddling and making out  Clockwork/Dan, Danny/Technus, Ghostwriter/Jazz
1. Skip to the Author's Note

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a copy of the DP TUE game and a copy of a few of the novels metioned in Ghostwriter's Library.**_

_**Warnings: This story contains swearing, Mpreg, and lots of cuddling and making out**_

_**Pairings: Clockwork/Dan, Danny/Sam (briefly), Danny/Technus, Ghostwriter/Jazz**_

_**Note: This story is rated M because I am writing this as it comes to me and not planning much out ahead of time. Expect violent cursing in this chapter since Danny's life as he knows it is about to be obliterated in the span of an hour. Also Danny is now eighteen, and Jazz is in college. And these chapters look longer when I am typing them. Sorry.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: No Your Not Dreaming, Your Gay<strong>

**Danny POV**

'I must be dreaming. Yes, that is the only explanation. This a dream. Clockwork is defiantly _not_ making out with me jerky future self. This is just a nightmare.'

I pinched myself as I watched in complete horror as the ghost I viewed as my mentor tongue wrestling my evil alternate self.

'Ow! Okay. Not a dream. Why on earth do I think this is kind of hot? What the fuck is wrong with me!'

"What the fuck?" Clockwork broke away from Dan's lips and looked at me with a slightly amused expression at my exclamation. Dan followed him gaze and just glared at me, most likely because I was distracting Clockwork from him.

"May I help you? If this is about you wanting me to turn back time so you hadn't made out with Technus in you fight earlier today, you shouldn't have bothered coming. I am not helping you with your confusion over your sexual preference. Work that out yourself. I believe you can see yourself out now." Clockwork held a straight face even as my face turned bright red and Dan started to snicker until Clockwork finished speaking and kissed him again.

The thing is, that was exactly why I had come to Clockwork. As I floated highly embarrassed and slightly aroused out of the tower, I thought back to what had happened early this morning…

* * *

><p>My day had started innocently enough. I got up, fought the Box Ghost, went to school, fought the Box Ghost, had class, fought the Box Ghost, ate lunch, fought the Box Ghost, finish school for the day, fought the Box Ghost, and started home to drop off my stuff and change before Sam and I went on a date since it was a Friday. Tucker had recently become to busy as mayor to hang out like we used to, but what can you do?<p>

As I walked passed the computer store between Fenton Works and the school, my ghost sense went off yet again. "I swear, if it's the Box Ghost again…" Sam laughed at that, with that amazing laugh of hers as I gave my signature cry of "Going Ghost!" and transformed in the middle of the sidewalk.

Technus flew out to meet me. We exchanged witty banter and blows before it all went wrong. Suddenly as I shot forward to punch him in the face, he shifted to dodge only for our lips to end up crashing together. Much to my horror, that accident turned into a fully out make out session. In front of everyone. Including Sam.

It would be one thing if Technus had been the one who decided to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't. As we made out several feet off the ground, I felt, for lack of better vocabulary, odd. It felt like my ghostly core was moving and, god damn it, it felt fucking amazing. Suddenly it felt like something warm brushed up against it which made me moan slightly. That was when _Technus_ finally came to his senses, and _he_ broke off the kiss blushing before flying off very, very quickly.

As I watched him fly off, all I could think about how much of a better kisser than Sam he was. 'Wait. Sam! She saw all that!'

I looked at her sheepishly. Oh yes, she was pissed at me. Just fucking wonderful.

* * *

><p>Which brings us back to now. I am currently hiding in Ghostwriter's Library from Sam and anyone else who would like to break my neck right now.<p>

Much to my surprise earlier this week, I had discovered Ghostwriter had been let out of Walker's prison on good behavior since he was the only ghost to go back to the jail without trying to escape after the whole Disasteroid mess. Also he apparently didn't hate me for destroying his Christmas poem anymore and had been letting Danni and Wulf live with him as long as them didn't hurt any of his books. Who would have thought.

Danni hung upside-down from one of the many ladders in the Library as she read Jurassic Park (which Ghostwriter had recommend to her after he learnt she had only seen the first of the movies once) across the room from me. Wulf was no where to be seen. Ghostwriter was no where to be seen as well but based off the swearing coming from one of the backrooms, he was home as well.

I sat down in front of my now sixteen year old clone and tried to rid my head of thoughts related to the past hour or so. She looked up (or down in actually) from her book before memorizing her page number and shelving the book in its proper slot. Unhooking her legs, she flipped right side up and sat down next to me.

"Why do you keep blushing? Thinking about Sam?"

I shook my head. "I wish. I keep thinking about the fact I accidentally made out with Technus and walked in on Clockwork and my evil alternate future self doing the same." I blushed again.

Danni didn't even blink at this. 'What is Ghostwriter letting her read if that doesn't get any real reaction?'

"Did you like kissing him? What Clockwork say to you about that?"

I blinked in surprised at her. "I kind of did. More so then kissing Sam. And Clockwork told me to work out my problems on my own before going back to kissing Dan." I paused. "Wait does this mean I am gay for Technus?"

"No, it just means Technus is a good kisser." Both Danni and I jumped. Ghostwriter had apparently been eavesdropping. Great. "The fact that you keep blushing while thinking about said kiss might though. Or at least mean your bi." He smiled, flashing his shark like teeth at me more wolfishly then Wulf could ever hope for. "Tell me, who would you rather sleep with, Sam or Technus? And don't think, just let you subconscious answer."

"Technus." I blushed even more at that. Where in the Ghost Zone had that answer come from. Danni had started to laugh at this point. "Okay so my subconscious likes him, big deal, I like Sam!"

"Just keep telling yourself that." Ghostwriter patted me on the head before going back to the room he had been in when I arrived.

* * *

><p>This past few months have been the worst of my life. After my very enlightening and extremely embarrassing talk with Ghostwriter, I fled how only to be met by my parents and my now ex-girlfriend who were convince with the rest of the world, I was gay, since, apparently, someone had filmed the kiss. Of course I was starting to think I was gay also at that point.<p>

Later that night Jazz call from college to find out if it was true and then help be try to figure out if I was, in fact, fully gay or just bi. Results? Gay, gay, and, believe it or not, gay.

The worse part was not the fact I was gay, a fact I realized was in fact true after a few days of checking out guys and thinking they were hotter then girls to me. Nope, it was the teasing I got from the ghosts. Not for being gay mind you, since gender was mostly relevant in ghostly society as far as dating was concerned, but the fact that I liked _Technus_ of all people.

Technus himself, of course, was avoiding everyone apparently. I had been trying to talk to him for the past few weeks at this point and had nearly given up knocking on the door to his lair again today when he actually opened the door….

And what I saw made me faint.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER ALERT: <strong>_**Next Chapter is Technus' point of view!**_

_**What did Danny see?**_


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**PLEASE READ!**

I have been working on sorting out this story since I regained full coherency after I had posted the first chapter. After debating with myself over the pros and cons and finding a plot, I have decided to break up this story up into different stories in an arc. The arc as a whole will still be referred to by me as the JustInTime story but only the one in the arc will go by that name. The first story in the arc will be a reworking of the one started here by the name of SparkofLife.

This currently trashed story chapter will remain posted for the next month before I remove it to make sure everyone can find the new story. Sorry for not continuing this one but what I have planned will be much better in the long run then this story would have turned out to be.

On another note, I plan to also write a shorter side story for the Arc that I plan on posting the same time as the first chapter about an Observant by the name of Naoki and how his (after?)life starts to fall apart. The story will be called OfAnObservant. Might add additional shorts as time passes. The characters that appear in the stories will in fact show up in the JustInTime arc but don't feel compelled to read it because of that fact. The stories will be rather fluffy and have no relevance to anything in the arc. Just because the stories take place in the same reality doesn't mean they have much to do with one another.

**I believe that covers everything. In short for people who only read bold in Author's Notes: the story will be renamed, rewritten, and reposted under the name of SparkofLife, a sort of companion story by the name OfAnObservant will be written as well, and both will in theory be posted sometime this week.**

My apologies,

ACrackOfLightning "ACoL"


End file.
